


Christmas Memories

by Static_Era



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Era/pseuds/Static_Era
Summary: When the Chocobros go camping on Christmas Eve, they think fondly back on their favorite Christmas memories. Also, get attacked by a daemon. Ot4





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything in here, except I guess the plot. The work was dedicated to my friend Oli who lets me write him dribbles, fiction, and general yelled ideas when I just need a break from working. :)

“My favorite what?” Noctis asked, nose wrinkling in distaste at the question.

“Your favorite Christmas memory.” Ignis repeated, matter-of-factly. Prompto was bouncing where he sat in black sweats and a black hoodie - everyone was wearing similar clothes. It was cold, since it was apparently Christmas Eve, and snowing outside to boot. Gladiolus had insisted they camp just once in the snow, so there they were. Prompto’s movements along with the hot chocolate he’d been drinking ensured he stayed warm. Gladiolus ever had his hoodie unzipped, claiming that being in the tent with so many people made it plenty warm. Ignis was in the same black pants and hoodie, and Noctis…

Well, Noctis was wearing it as well, under the three blankets wrapped around him so only his face and his small hands, clutching at a cup of warm coffee as though his life depended on it, were visible.

“I’ll go first!” Prompto volunteered from his seat on one of the sleeping bags. Ignis was the only one in a chair, one leg crossed properly over the other. Gladio was sitting directly on the floor portion of their tent, and Noctis was sitting on two sleeping bags. Not to mention on the blankets wrapped around him.

“So as you guys know my childhood wasn’t.. Always exactly the best.” He started, staring down at his empty mug of chocolate before looking back up, a huge grin on his face anyways. Of course they all knew that - Prompto had just shown up one day in Insomnia. He remembered his name, but that was all, so he’d automatically gone into their lower class. Food and housing and clothes were provided for him, but only gifts that were donated from upper class citizens were given as presents. Nothing specifically for him.

Until…

“But after I met Noct he invited me to the Palace for Christmas break.” He was back to bouncing slightly, knees jiggling as he sat. “It was so beautiful, lit up and decorated for Christmas, the food was amazing, and I got my first real presents that year.” He smiled proudly, looking each of them in the eye. “I remember what each of you gave me, too.” He said it like a challenge, and while Ignis was fully prepared to just believe him, Gladiolus scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“All right then, what did we get you?” He challenged, remembering this was about six or seven years ago. No way Prompto could remember all three of the gifts.

But the teen just smirked, eyes dancing as someone rose to the bait. “You got me a book. I thought it was unbelievable that you got me a book instead of Ignis - it was all about defensive techniques, since I’d told you I wanted to get stronger to be able to protect people.” It was no secret he’d wanted to be on the Crownsguard since he met Noctis, but everyone just let the word ‘people’ slide.

“Iggy got me a sweater. A really nice one, black, with the Lucian symbol on the back.” Ignis merely nodded as he sipped his tea. The gifts all had a theme - in the first year they’d known Prompto, and for every year since, it had been his dream to join them. Ignis was the Prince’s adviser from birth, Gladiolus came from a long line of Kings Shields, and he was no exception as the oldest in his family. But Prompto was just a friend who offered nothing, or so he felt.

“Noctis got me a BB gun, so we could practice aiming together,” Since that was what he’d been learning at the time, “and a hand-blown Chocobo. Along with that…” He grinned, Noctis already groaning, pressing his forehead to his knees. “A wooden chocobo figurine he’d whittled and painted himself°” He crooned, grinning. 

It had looked terrible. Noctis had been learning whittling at the time - not that he saw even the slightest use for it. But he’d bought the glass chocobo figure and wanted to use it as a model. “Of all the things I hope are fine in Insomnia, I hope that was destroyed.” He said to his lap, shaking his head but not denying the smirk that fell upon his lips.

By the time he looked up it was gone, but it didn’t matter, Prompto was smiling enough for the both of them. “Maybe.” The gunner suggested with a shrug. It was a lie, the Prince could tell from just the slightest glimmer in the blonde’s eye. Hopefully that wouldn’t come back to bite him later…

What he didn’t tell the Prince was it was in his backpack, right now, mere feet from all of them.

Ignis nodded. “You’ve spent every Christmas at the palace since then, if I recall. Well, until now.” He commented, taking another sip from his tea. He’d be needing coffee soon, if they really were going to stay up late enough to see if some sort of Santa Claus demon appeared. “Gladio, would you like to go next?” He asked. Maybe that would help him stay awake.

“Sure.” Gladio said, leaning back on his hands, palms flat against the ground. “I was twelve, so it was long before we met this pipsqueak.” His tone and visage denied his words as he jerked his head to Prompto, smiling with an affectionate in his eyes.

“My old man said I’d been doing so well with my sword, and practicing with me wooden Greatsword that he got me my first one.” The guardian commented easily, smiling. “Iris got me a new set of gloves for them, too. Since they were new, not broken in at all.” He commented, pulling his hands up and rubbing them as if remembering years of countless blisters as he broke in new handles.

“Oh yeah.” Noctis said, looking up. “I remember that Christmas.” He set his coffee mug next to him, letting his head and arms be exposed from the blankets for just a moment. “I got you a charm for the sword. Clarus wanted everything to be related to it. My pop gave you the matching shield.”

Gladiolus seemed to puff at the fact that Noctis remembered, but nodded nonetheless. “I still have that charm.” He said it almost like a threat, one foot kicking out to nudge at the well padded Prince. It was true though - he kept it on that Greatsword instead of transferring it to his more used ones now, just in case something happened. “It was a key, right?” He asked like he didn’t know, but Noctis knew for a fact the man remembered. He’d given Noctis a shield charm with a keyhole in it for his first Greatsword.

“Yeah.” He answered anyways, one free arm reaching out to shoo away the prodding foot. He didn’t say it then, but Regis had always told him ‘that man is the most important man in all of Insomnia.’ Initially he would point at Clarus when he said it, but once Gladiolus was old enough to protect Noctis - tiny three-year-old Noctis - he would shift his finger to the Shield. There was a slew of reasons why, the king would go on and on, a new one each time. But it had stuck with Noctis, for the most part.

“I’m cold.” Prompto whined in the growing silence. There was a pause, then Noctis sighed and opened one side of the blankets, shifting so there was plenty for the other small man to join him. Promto did in an instant, wrapping the blankets around, so suddenly only their two faces were visible. 

Gladiolus’s foot had retreated, and with everyone once more settled, the prince looked to Ignis. “What about you, Specks?”

Ignis pushed his glasses up subconsciously, before making a noise of thoughtfulness in the back of his throat. “Four years ago.” He commented easily. Noctis would have been twelve, and tilted his head curiously. Before anyone could ask though, the man continued.

“It was the first year we celebrated Christmas not only as advisor and prince, but as friends and comrades.” Was his easy explanation, looking mostly at Noctis, and then at Gladiolus too, before his gaze drifted to Prompto. It had been Prompto’s first Christmas at the Palace that year, and they’d been together for the first time like that, able to just enjoy one another’s company. 

“After that Christmas I was suddenly involved in all your trouble making, and getting blamed twice as much as I used to.” He said indignantly, downing the last dregs of his tea and settling the mug on the ground.

Noctis gave a little chuckle, letting his head fall onto Prompto’s shoulder. “You always used to take the fall for me. Even when I was little.” He said it appreciatively, even if he didn’t thank the man, and Ignis merely replied with a ‘hm’ noise.

“What about you, Noctis? You’ve had plenty of nice Christmases.” Ignis moved the topic along, glancing at his watch. There was still fifteen minutes until midnight.

The Prince shrugged, made difficult only by his closeness to Prompto and the fact that they were thoroughly burritoed into their blankets. “Sure, nice Christmases. I guess. I don’t have a favorite, though.” He seemed a little downtrodden, blue eyes tracking over to the small pile of presents they’d all gotten for each other. 

“Why not? All too good, Prince Charming?” He tried to sound snarky as he said it, but the last two words sounded more truthful than anything.

Noctis glanced at him, almost curiously, before letting it go. “Regis was never around for any of them that I remember. He was always too busy. So… I’d say one with my mom, but they never intersect one with you guys.” He shrugged. “They’ve all been fine, but it’s just that. Fine. None of them really stand out.” Was his excuse.

A moment of silence pressed in around them, Prompto snaking his arms around the Prince’s middle and hugging him. 

But then there was a noise. A sudden gust of wind that almost threatened to tear their tent from its stakes. Gladio was on his feet in an instant, looking around despite the darkness. The wind died after a moment, and the Shield relaxed with it. “Don’t worry. It’ll take more than just a little wind to bring this tent down.” He smirked, smug. But outside, the wind accepted the challenge.

It was only seconds later before the tent was ripped right up from the rock, a massive daemon there scooping up whatever he saw first - Noctis and Prompto, trapped in their blankets and unable to draw any weapons.

“Ah-!” “Hey!” Were their cries of indignance, Ignis and Gladiolus both on their feet, weapons drawn and turning towards the daemon. But he was already gone. Large though he may have been, he was also quick, disappearing into the night with the Prince and his Pauper.

Gladiolus stared into the night, making a slow circle to try and figure out which way to go. With no moon, they both turned on their flashlights, praying something would become obvious then.

“Shit.” Gladiolus muttered, Ignis reaching a hand down to grab the Shield’s, squeezing.

“What poor timing.” He grumbled, his free hand readjusting his glasses. “To think, we were planning on telling Noctis about us three tonight…” He muttered.

They hadn’t been together long, the three of them. Maybe three weeks now, keeping it from their Prince for plenty of reasons. The first, they all wanted him as well - but he was betrothed, so they only wanted to tell him when they could all three keep from blurting out their true feelings about the prince. 

The second, Noctis was betrothed and not the most pleased about it. He and Luna were friends, and he’d seen the love his parents - another arranged married - had for each other. But he still avoided the topic at all costs, not wanting to rub it in their faces. But they would be setting sail for Altissia soon, and the Prince deserved to know everything before going to what would still hopefully be his wedding to seal.. Well, nothing. To seal the Oracle and the Astrals to the Kings of Lucis, at this point. 

“There.” Gladiolus’s voice pulled him from his reverie, giving one last squeeze to their clasped hands before letting go, and running down to what he’d seen - a single broken tree branch. They carried on in that direction until they heard a noise, immediately turning towards it. It only took perhaps five minutes before they found a cave, both pausing outside for a moment. 

“You okay?” Gladio asked, greatsword materializing in his hand.

“Does it matter?” Was Ignis’s reply, not waiting for an answer as he charged into the cavern, guns drawn, prepared to fight. 

Gladiolus made a slight scoff at not being first in, and so followed soon after, diving deeper into the impending darkness. It didn’t take long to reach the main cavern, both spinning and looking for anything - the demon or their compatriots. 

“Uhm, help?” A soft voice called from above. Both men immediately directed their flashlights up, where they could see Noctis and Prompto suspended upside down by what seemed to be spider webbing.

“Are you both all right?” Ignis called up first, one hand on Gladiolus’s arm to still the Shield from hunting down the demon.

“Yeah.” Where it had been Prompto’s voice before, now it was Noctis’s. “Just a little banged around.” They were both wrapped separately, blankets nowhere to be seen. And Ignis was thanking the Astrals that both had been wearing full sweatpants and sweatshirts. Spider webs could be vicious, especially at that size.

“Where is the demon?” Now it was Gladio’s time to ask, even as he moved to stand underneath the closest wrapped body - Prompto, it seemed. Ignis aimed carefully, pulling the trigger one, twice, thrice.

The web snapped and Prompto plummeted to the ground with a yell, despite landing safely in the Shield’s arms. “Thank the Six,” Prompto muttered, pressing a forehead to Gladio’s cheek gratefully even as he was deposited by Ignis’s feet. While Gladio walked to where Noctis was suspended, the other man put his pistol down and drew a dagger, working to cut Prompto from the web.

“I don’t know.” Was Noctis’s reply, watching them as best he could from above and upside-down. “He disappeared in that demon goo. He could be anywhere.” Meaning, of course, he could still be in there with them, waiting for his moment to strike. 

“Iggy.” Gladio called once he was ready, arms open. Again it took three shots before the Prince fell, only making a strangled noise of surprise at the sudden fall.

“Princess.” Gladiolus greeted once he caught Noctis, smirking in response to the eye roll as he brought him back over to Ignis, letting the man cut the Prince out as well. 

“Are you both okay? You’re sure?” Ignis asked as Gladiolus walked around the cave, trying to coerce the demon to come out. It didn’t answer, even as he yelled derogatory and challenging things to it.

“Yeah, we’re good.” They both said with a nod, pulling the webs off of their clothes.

“Nothing for it but to leave.” The Shield grumbled as he reappeared behind them, great sword propped back on his shoulder. “Come on, I’ll lead.” He said, beginning to trudge back uphill to fresh air. Ignis took up the rear, keeping an eye behind them as best he could as they went along. 

It was only as they emerged back into what had almost become a blizzard that the monster - spider like in appearance, as suspected - materialized from the ground. 

“Now we’re talking.” Gladiolus said, grinning as he got read, leading the charge at the demon. Prompto had paused, making sure Noctis wasn’t obviously looking, before grabbing Ignis’s face and kissing it, then darting into battle behind the Prince with a whoop of excitement.

Ignis blushed pleasantly, but carried on easily enough into the battle, first searching for weaknesses. “It dislikes fire!” He called to Noctis, who snorted in reply.

“Great, my thunder will come in handy. Iggy!” The first part was sarcastic, but then he ran to Ignis for a bit of fire to enchant his sword with. When their hands passed over each other’s, Noctis instead grabbed the man’s wrist. “I saw that.” Was all he said before continuing on. It wasn’t threatening or accusing, but it did come as enough of a shock that one of eight giant fuzzy legs managed to knock him down.

By then Noctis was warped onto its back, hacking at it with the fire embedded sword as long as he could before the magic faded, jumping back off. “Noct, gimme your lance!” Prompto called, watching as the sword disappeared and was replaced by a lance. He tossed his gun to the Prince, grabbing the lance and thrusting forward. As soon as he pulled the lance out, three bullets went right into the hole it had left as Prompto came back around to trade back, high fiving Noctis as he did so.

“It’s halfway gone, keep pushing!” Gladiolus called his inspiration to the group, continuing his onward attack of press, press, dodge, press, press, dodge.

Noctis wanted this fight over with. Reaching into the Kings of Lucis, he pulled out his Armiger - his entire ensemble of Royal weapons swirling around him as he pressed a nonstop attack, only dodging when a leg or a pincher came his way. When it was done he fell to the ground, dropping immediately to his knees with a grunt. Taking a deep breath he was up, the whole team pressing in for the final attack until the monster finally dissolved into a pool of black blood.

“Well that was fun.” Gladiolus muttered, letting his greatsword disappear. No one could tell if he was serious or not, and so let the comment alone, Noctis slipping to his knees in the snow for just a second to catch his breath. 

“Sure,” Prompto finally managed to respond. “Fun.” That was definite sarcasm, which the Shield only answered with a grin, before his eyes caught on the Prince.

“You all right?” He asked, taking a few steps towards Noctis in the growing blizzard.

Ignis - afraid of what his response might be - glanced momentarily at his watch before looking away once more. Three minutes until Christmas.

“Yeah, just…” Noctis started, settling back on his haunches despite the wet snow seeking purchase in his body heat. “What was that?” The Prince directed the question at Prompto, but Ignis knew precisely what he was asking.

“What was what?” Prompto asked in return, properly confused at to what Noctis was asking about.

“You kissed Specks right before the battle.” He said it so matter-of-factly, that for a long minute, no one knew what to say. Prompto attempted a sentence, but it came out partial noises, so Ignis finally stepped forward with an apology written on his face. 

“We were going to tell you tonight. But we’ve become a sort of… thing.” Ignis tried, a little at a loss for words, for perhaps the first time in his life.

“A couple? You and Prom?” He didn’t ask it unkindly, just verifying. Ignis opened his mouth to answer, but this time Gladio stepped forward.

“No. The three of us.”

Silence settled on the group as Noctis looked between them all. First at Gladio, then Prompto, then Ignis. Then back to Prompto, back to Gladiolus, as though waiting for them to deny it or call it a prank or something. When it never came he just shrugged, finally working his way to his feet, cautious of his knee. 

“Oh. Cool.” Was all he said, glancing around. “Which way is camp?” He asked, Gladiolus nodding gently in the direction. Noctis turned and started walking, before pausing and turning back to his unmoved comrades. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Ignis spoke up before either of the other two could let their emotions get to them. “We didn’t want you to miss Luna anymore than you surely do. Didn’t want to rub a budding relationship in your face, so to speak.”

Noctis furrowed his brows, confused for a moment. “Iggy the treaty is dead. My father is dead, Insomnia is destroyed, and the world is falling into darkness and demons.” He said it all as though commenting on the poor weather they were having. “That wedding isn’t happening until the demons are gone, the darkness is stopped, and Insomnia is re-established. Maybe not even then.”

Ignis spoke again to tell him that was unwise to suggest, that the marriage might be just what they needed to end the plague of demons and darkness growing across the world, that so long as Luna was okay and still willing, this marriage needed to happen.

But before he could get out any of the words, Prompto gasped. “Really?! Because we really actually wanted you involved in this too!” Both Gladiolus and Ignis made a lunge, but neither got there in time, instead just taking Prompto down after he’d finished talking.

Noctis froze for a moment, hands clenching by his sides and then relaxing. All three were laying on the ground, staring up at their Prince, a mixtures of emotions on their faces.

“...What?” He finally asked, head tilting curiously.

“We, uh…” Gladiolus started, standing up. None of them could ignore a question from their Prince, even if he didn’t know how to act like one quite yet.

“We all sort of bonded. Over having feelings for you. But you’re off-limits, and then this…” He gestured down to the two on the ground, who were working on getting their feet as well.

“Off-limits?” Now Noctis sounded thoroughly frustrated, shaking his head. Ignis glanced once more at his pocketwatch. Two minutes to go. 

“Why do you just arbitrarily decide I’m off-limits without talking to me? Last I checked, one of you advises me, one of you protects me, and one of you keeps me sane!” His voice was louder than usual, but still far from yelling as he took a step closer to them, almost dangerously.

“Okay. Then consider this us.. Talking to you. Perhaps a little late.” Ignis said, brushing snow off himself. “We all three have feelings for you that are, for all intents and purposes, inappropriate for an adviser, a protector, and a best friend to have for their betrothed prince.” Ignis started. “In discovering this and talking, we’ve found room in our hearts not only for our unrequited affection for you, but for each other as well.” He concluded eloquently, adjusting his glasses once more.

Noctis stayed silent, eyes boring into each of theirs as if he could see their thoughts, read into their souls. 

“Do you have any input, Highness?” Gladiolus asked, addressing him properly for one of the few times he ever did. It made Noctis’ eyes snap back to his shield, but when met, all Gladio saw was a lost boy. “Oh, hell.” He muttered, reaching forward and grabbing Noctis, pulling him into a hug.

“Come here.” He grumbled, nodding to Ignis and Prompto to join in the little group hug as well. “Then she doesn’t get you.” Gladiolus muttered, leaning down and pressing a kiss into Noctis’s hair. “And we’re happy to claim you as ours.” He said, squeezing the Prince a little hard if his slightly choked noise was anything to go by.

Prompto weaseled his way in, under one of Gladiolus’s massive arms, grabbing Noctis by the front of his jacket and kissing him fervently. Only after pulling back did he grin. “Can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Right back at you, Prom.” Noctis said, a gentle edge to his tone that he never had before. 

“Well.” Ignis tried to be proper, but it didn’t work when the Prince hugged him around the middle. Pressing a kiss into the shaggy black hair, he pat the teen on the back. “Well then. Should we get back? Our tent might still be nearby. We can have Gladiolus fetch it for us. Plus we still have presents - why aren’t either of you wearing shoes?!” Ignis noticed for the first time, eyes wide.

“We kind of got kidnapped before we had a chance to put them on.” Prompto explained, hand in Noctis’s and clearly not intending to let go. Gladiolus moved in front of Noctis, squatting down and letting him jump on his back, Ignis doing the same for Prompto. The teens still didn’t let go of each other, so it only made sense for Gladio and Ignis to hold hands as well to keep them properly close. It didn’t prevent Ignis from glancing at his watch again.

“Oh. Merry Christmas, everyone.” He called to them, right at the stroke of midnight. As if on cue they heard bells above, both men stopping as all four looked to the sky. They couldn’t tell what it was, but something flew overhead, leaving them all standing there smiling for another few minutes.

“I guess this is my favorite Christmas then.” Noctis decided, letting his head rest against Gladio’s neck as he closed his eyes, fingers laced with Prompto’s as the two men carried their boyfriends back to camp.


End file.
